


Sink into Me

by theladybeatrice



Category: The Musketeers
Genre: Episode 110, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Musketeers Don't Die Easily, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladybeatrice/pseuds/theladybeatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for season 1 finale, "Musketeers Don't Die Easily".  Athos and d'Artagnan really need a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink into Me

Perhaps I was saving myself. Athos thought there was truth to that statement.

It was over. At last, he could turn loose the weight of Milady that had held him captive for so many years. Athos walked forward, breaking the chain of the locket, breaking the chain of her hold on him. In the back of his mind, he suspected it was impolite to walk between d’Artagnan and Constance, but he had needed to do so. Love was pouring off the pair in palpable waves and Athos needed that to wash over him as well, proof that love could indeed be a positive force. It was only then that he could drop the locket, leave it discarded in the mud, the detritus of her destruction. 

Without another word, he led the group back to Treville. Thankfully, that did not mean returning to the garrison, only to the rendezvous point a few blocks away. Treville waited there with more men and carts, ready to clear the battlefield and return it to an ordinary Paris street, no matter the outcome. “Report!” Treville’s gruff order did not allow his relief to affect his duty. 

It was only a matter of minutes for Athos to tell the captain the pertinent details. Treville congratulated him by a squeeze of the shoulder, at the top of the pauldron, and told them to go rest. “I don’t want to see you in the garrison in the next 24 hours. If I need you, I’ll send for you.” He did not need to ask where they would be; he suspected he would find them all together if he should need them. Athos gave the slightest of nods in thanks and once again, led the group wordlessly away.

By mutual consent, they headed towards Aramis’ lodgings, the largest and most furnished rooms among them. d’Artagnan and Constance kept pace with them until they came close to her home. Pausing on the definitive corner, Aramis kissed her hand; Porthos and Athos each clapped d’Artagnan on the shoulder, and then they were gone, swallowed into the anonymity of the crowded street.

Once in Aramis’ rooms, they each removed hats, weapons and jackets. Porthos went to light the fire, while Aramis brought wine, bread and cheese to the table. For his part, Athos collapsed, exhausted, into a chair at the table. 

“Well, I don’t suppose we will see the lad again tonight,” Aramis declared. 

“She’s married, Aramis,” Athos reminded him, a touch of regret in his voice.

“Yes, an unfortunate circumstance all around. Still, there are ways,” Aramis returned. A hint of lecherous smile played on his face, but the sentiment didn’t quite carry to his eyes. 

 

Barely an hour later, the door opened much too soon. There was no knock, only the quiet confidence of someone entering who belonged. d’Artagnan closed the door softly behind him, removed his jacket and weapons, and made his way to the open space at the table. He did not volunteer any answers to the unspoken questions of his comrades.  
Of course, Aramis couldn’t stand the silence. “And what of the lovely Constance?”

d’Artagnan shook his head. “She stayed with her husband. How could she not? He tried to kill himself, unsuccessfully. He told her his miserable life was on her conscience. She had to stay with him. I couldn’t ask her to do otherwise.” He paused for a moment, then added softly, “We had to say goodbye.” His eyes remained unfocused towards the floor. Athos noticed d’Artagnan pull his lips in over his teeth, an outward sign that he was battling tears. 

Porthos must have noticed as well. With a scrape of the chair across the wood floor, Porthos pushed back from the table and came to stand before d’Artagnan. When the Gascon looked up, Porthos gestured for him to rise. As he did so, Porthos captured d’Artagnan in a hug. d’Artagnan gave in to Porthos’ strength, squeezing the side of his face into Porthos’ shirtfront, tears flowing freely now. 

Porthos crooned softly, “Shht, it’s all right. Let it go. We’re all here. You’re safe.” 

Aramis came up to join them, one hand on Porthos’ back, the other on d’Artagnan’s. He rested his head against Porthos’ shoulder. A quick glance to Athos was enough to bring their leader to his feet as well. He approached them cautiously, but his hand found Aramis’ resting against Porthos’ strong back. The other went to squeeze d’Artagnan’s free shoulder. Gently, he lowered his forehead to meet d’Artagnan’s. They stayed that way a long time, letting d’Artagnan’s sobs fade into sighs.

This was the third embrace in as many days. The first had been a loose circle in Treville’s office. So necessary, it had been a reaffirmation of their bond after the evil that had spewed from their lips in the service of Milady. Overenthusiastic smiles and laughter accompanied their touch. Even Treville had smiled at the sight of his Inseparables reconnecting.

The second had been in the armory while preparing for battle. Formal and ritualized, the cross of their arms and the recitation of the words allowed each to gain strength and power from the others. It would serve them well in the ensuing hours. 

This, this was something different. Raw and potent, emotion flowed out of each of them, wrapping around them, providing sustenance. It held them up; it held them together. 

We need this, Athos thought. I need this.

Ostensibly, they were comforting d’Artagnan. But the events of the recent days had brought them all perilously close to destruction. They all needed this chance to revel in their brotherhood, to sink into the love afforded to one, and to all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the great writers in this fandom for sharing your talents!


End file.
